worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snugglemuffins
got rid of the introductory stuff. i don't need tom as my friend. Thanks Thanks for the welcome, bro. For now, I'll feel free to add or modify stuff as I please... and, of course, I'll be expecting some of the stuff I do to be reversed. Elizabeth Beurling 01:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Snugglemuffins, Thank for creating such a wiki. My grammar is not good. Please feel free to correct it. Cheers, Spitfire MkIX Hi snugglemuffin. I noticed the "Suomus Misfit Squad" page title was mistakenly spelled "Soumus Misfit Squad", and I obviously can't fix that myself. Would you, please? Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I added some General interface layout links on Talk:Strike Witches Wiki If you have any question, use my talk page. And, no, this isn't an automated message. :--Sxerks 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers are to be expected. If you want to warn people just add something like this to the main page: All pages may contain spoilers ,without the "nowiki" tags of course. If you want to learn wikicode more just click on the "source" button in the upper right when you edit. By default you are using a "rich text editor" to edit pages, so you may not notice all the hidden code. The sidebar links are similar to regular links just without the brackets [[]]. :Have fun --Sxerks 22:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've heard a lot about it, it's very prevalent on /a/. But I've only watched an episode on Youtube, so I don't really have an opinion about it at the moment(though fuselage legs are pretty odd). It might be something I would watch(need to find time), since I've watched Sky Girls and liked it.--Sxerks 04:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) uh, guys.... hey....its worth noting that for the summer of 2010, when this wiki will probably be experiencing an influx of traffic, I will be in various situations that involve me not having internet or showers or other niceties. so i will probably appoint another admin for that time. I won't actually make an appointment till at least the 10th of June, but this is just a heads up. The admin job basically consists of moving pages, deleting pages, and banning assholes. I have only had to move like, 3 pages, and i have been weeping for joy at every contribution so far, so as i reckon, it isn;t a particularly difiicult job. but i am giving a heads up so it isn't an issue come june. Snugglemuffins 06:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) About them titles in Japanese I know about the fact it's in Japanese, and I left it like that cause that's the name of the songs. Notice that on the Season 1 page itself, right under the title there's a translation of the Japanese ones, and also in the page of the lyrics there's the title in English. Not that I have any problem with what you did there, just saying that so you'd notice. Also, I think there's a need for a sort of index or menu. For example, if I want to find a page about the anime or the translated CD dramas (both need serious editing, BTW), I know there's a link on the front page cause you're waiting for people to update that, but when I want to find a page about the OVA, manga, novel witches and the rest of the witches that exist only in Fumikane's art, I have no idea where to find them. And I bet random people who will use the wiki won't know either. In my opinion there should be mainly a "characters" page, and maybe a different page that organizes the characters by units, countries, etc (no idea how to do that though). There should also be pages for anime (S1, S2, OVA) and manga + novel. that should organize things a bit. but that's just my two cent :) Also, I think the season 01 category is kinda a bad idea, something about it is just off. Parmesan 19:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and stuff I noticed the Index category you just made and would like to point out that there is a default top level category called Category:Browse. There is also the which is on the page. If you want ideas for organizing, take a look at Minami-ke's front page and SIDEBAR for hierarchies and sub categories.--Sxerks 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) reorganize. Hi-oh~! I'm new to this wikia and wiling to help and assist to make this wikia clean, easy and navigable killing machine- I mean More easy to access. It seems the all characters had to category by nation and the nation itself at least had a "note about itself" If i check it... it seems that Gallia is the only nation noted here. I will make a Category on Nations... But I had a little amount of Information. P.S Something is missing. I will try to add those missing parts without spoiling too much. Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) -Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC)